When a travel wind directly hits on a rotating wheel while a vehicle is traveling, pressure is exerted on the front of the wheel and turbulent flow is caused to allow the air to be disturbed at a lower part of the vehicle in a position posterior to the wheel. Consequently, air resistance and lift force against the wheel are increased to cause problems such as an increase in fuel consumption, uncomfortable ride, and noises. To cope with this, an approach has been adopted in which a strake (flow-rectifying plate) is provided in a position anterior to the wheel to allow a travel wind hitting on the wheel to be rectified to escape to right and left of the wheel to thereby decrease air resistance and lift force against the wheel (see Patent Literature 1).
Patent Literature 1 discloses a vehicle body lower structure, in which a rear strake intended for flow-rectifying effect around a rear wheel house is provided at a lower end in a front part of a rear inner fender of the rear wheel house. The rear strake is fastened and fixed to the rear wheel house and the rear fender, using a bolt and/or a clip.